The overall objective of the research that was proposed is the development and estimation of a block-recursive, simultaneous-equations model of migration, metropolitan growth, and intrametropolitan location of housing, employment, and labor force. The present study recognizes that households might change location not only in response to changes in work place, but also in response to changes in housing supply conditions. Furthermore, it recognizes that household location decisions might in turn influence the distribution of employment and housing across metropolitan space. The study thus develops a simultaneous-equations model of metropolitan growth and intrametropolitan location that treats housing, employment, and labor force location within the same framework. In this sense the study differs markedly from a number of related studies that assume urban employment location and/or growth to be exogenously determined or that assumes employment to be concentrated in the urban core.